Jedyna
by MissOfelia
Summary: W Hallloween'owy poranek Snape jest zmuszony, by zmierzyć się z przeszłością i stawić czoła teraźniejszości. Ktoś świętuje urodziny w rocznicę śmierci. Miniaturka HG/SS.


31.10.2023r.

 _Najgorszy dzień w roku. Jak, do cholery, mam przetrwać najgorszy dzień w roku? Nienawidzę tego dnia. Dla niej. Muszę przetrwać ten dzień dla niej…_

Z tą myślą Severus Snape otworzył powoli oczy w poranek 31. października.

 _Gdyby tylko… Zmieniacz czasu… Może by tak… Nie… Jedno życie za drugie. Nie wymienię jej za nic na świecie. Nie… Nic nie mogę zrobić. Nic._

Powoli, by tylko nie zbudzić burzy brązowych włosów na poduszce obok, Severus wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Po jakimś czasie wyszedł z niej całkiem gotowy, ubrany na czarno od stóp do głów, gotowy, by zmierzyć się z koszmarami przeszłości. Jak co roku od prawie 40 lat.

Po cichu wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając lekko otwarte drzwi do sypialni. W korytarzu w drodze do kuchni coś małego i ciepłego wpadło mu prostu pod nogi.

„Aj! Tato! Nie widziałam cię w ogóle po ciemku."

„Wybacz, Złotko. Może rzeczywiście zamontujemy lampy w korytarzu... Wstałaś już?"

„Tak! I to dawno! Właściwie to postanowiłam, że na urodziny…"

„Ćśś! Złotko, obudzisz ją. Wiesz, że jest bardzo zmęczona."

„A mogę pocałować ją na dzień dobry?"

„Przywitasz się, jak wrócimy, dobrze? Wiesz, że przed nami długi dzień. Chodź, przygotujemy tosty z dżemem na śniadanie."

„Dobrze, Tato."

 _Wczoraj mówiła, że lubi dżem truskawkowy, czy brzoskwiniowy… Jak zrobię jej z tym, którego nie lubi, to nie ruszy tych przeklętych tostów…_

„Złotko, z czym ci zrobić?"

„Z dżemem brzoskwiniowym, Tato. Przecież mówiłam ci wczoraj!"

„Wybacz, Złotko, byłem trochę rozkojarzony dzisiejszym dniem…"

Śniadanie minęło w milczeniu. Młoda zjadła 3 tosty. _Musiała być głodna. Albo rzeczywiście lubi ten dżem Molly._ Severus odstawił naczynia do zlewu. Dopił resztę zimnej już kawy.

„Una, idź do swojego pokoju i weź co potrzebujesz. Cieszę się, że jesteś już ubrana. Zapomniałaś tylko o rajstopach. Załóż je proszę, bo na dworze jest zimno."

„Nie zapomniałam, tylko ciężko mi jest je założyć, plączą mi się między paluszkami…"

„Przynieś je zatem tutaj. Pomogę ci."

Gdy ojciec i córka byli już gotowi, najedzeni i ciepło ubrani wyszli na zewnątrz w dosyć mroźny Halloweenowy poranek. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Szepcząc pod nosem wypowiedział kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających i bezszelestnie schował różdżkę do kieszeni płaszcza.

„Złap mnie za rękę, Una. Będziemy się Teleportować."

Uśmiechnął się smutnie do dziewczynki, która włożyła swoją małą dłoń w jego wielką i razem zniknęli.

„Jesteśmy w Dolinie Godryka, Złotko."

„Tato, dlaczego to miejsce nazywa się Dolina Gordyka?"

„Godryka, Una. Godryk Gryffindor był jednym z założycieli Hogwartu. Szkoły do której chodziła Twoja Mama i ja. Twoja Mama była w Domu Gryffindora, będąc w Hogwarcie. Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o Domach?"

„Pamiętam, Tato."

„Gryffindor pochodził z tej wioski. Stąd też jej nazwa."

„Aaa." Dziewczynka przez chwilę milczała. Po chwili zapytała niepewnie.

„Tato, weźmiesz mnie na ręce?"

„Una, masz już 5 lat. Zdaje się, że wiesz doskonale jak używać nóg. Znasz też drogę o ile się nie mylę. Byliśmy tu przecież trochę ponad miesiąc temu."

„Tak, Tato…"

Severus westchnął. Spojrzał na zawiedzioną twarz dziewczynki i zaczął intensywnie myśleć. _To jej urodziny, idioto! Wykaż trochę empatii. No i jest zimno. Mała pewnie nieźle marznie. A jeszcze jakiś czas tu spędzicie._ Nachylił się do małej istotki i wziął ją na ręce. Ona od razu wtuliła się w jego szyję. Rączki miała zupełnie zimne. _Zapomniałeś o rękawiczkach. To, że tobie nie jest zimno, nie znaczy, że Mała jest równie odporna. Gdyby Hermiona wiedziała…_

„Chodź, Una. Nadal jesteś moją małą Uną prawda?"

„Tak, Tatusiu." I nagrodziła go głośnym całusem w jego blady policzek. Jakiś czas szedł w milczeniu, aż dotarli do niewielkiego cmentarza przy małej kapliczce.

Severus otworzył bramkę, która od razu skrzypnęła. Pokiwał zirytowany głową.

„Tatusiu, zrób czary!"

„Ta furtka jest chyba bez nadziei, Una. Ostatnio już próbowaliśmy ją naprawić."

„Tatusiu! Czary!"

Severus wyciągnął różdżkę w kierunku zawiasów, cicho wypowiedział kilka słów i pozwolił dziewczynce poruszyć bramką.

„Tatusiu, działa! Już nie piszczy!"

„Yhm" Mruknął zadowolony na widok jej szczerego uśmiechu.

Pomału zbliżyli się do miejsca docelowego. Severus wypowiedział szybko Accio, zanim dotarli do marmurowego nagrobka. Zwinięta kartka papieru wylądowała szybko w jego ręce ku niewiedzy małej istotki przy jego boku.

Usiedli na małej czarnej ławeczce przy białej tablicy, trawa na całym cmentarzu pokazywała już oznaki wczesnej zimy.

„Tatusiu, czy to prawda, że dzisiaj jest rocznica jej śmierci?"

„Tak, Una. Dlatego tu przyszliśmy."

„Tato, co to jest rocznica śmierci?"

„To jest taki jeden dzień w roku, kiedy wspominamy, że dokładnie w tym dniu dana osoba umarła, tylko na przykład ileś lat temu."

„Tato, opowiesz mi trochę o niej?" Una spojrzała na niego pełna nadziei. Karmelowe oczy, ciemne loki, bladziutka twarzyczka – jak mógł powiedzieć nie?

„Hmm… Una, wiesz, czym się zajmuję?"

Una zamyśliła się zdziwiona.

„A co to ma wspólnego z mo…"

„Odpowiedz na pytanie."

„Warzysz eliksiry."

„Czy jestem w tym dobry?"

„Jesteś najlepszy, Tatusiu!" Dziewczynka wyszczerzyła się z dumą. „Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio powiedziałeś, że mam sobie znaleźć coś i poćwiczyć czytanie? Przeczytałam wszystkie dyplomy z podziękowaniami od Świętego Munga, które były na parapecie w twoim gabinecie i…"

„Wystarczy, Złotko. Tak, jestem dobry w tym co robię. Nawet bardzo. Wiesz, przez nią zepsułem raz eliksir Słodkiego Snu."

„Ależ, Tato! To jest bardzo prosty eliksir. Mówiłeś przecież, że każdy pierwszoroczniak uwarzy go, jeśli…"

„Tak, tak. Wiesz. Jednego razu po lekcjach w Sali eliksirów warzyłem ten eliksir. Ona wbiegła do Sali i była naprawdę podekscytowana. Powiedziała mi wtedy, że spodziewa się synka. Byłem w takim szoku, że upuściłem od razu garść składników do kociołka, a byłem akurat w trakcie odliczania. Wiesz, że mi się to nigdy nie zdarza. Wsypałem za dużo, eliksir był już nie do użycia. Ale po prostu mnie zaskoczyła. Chciałem ją od razu uściskać, ale wtedy Potter…"

„Czy wujek Harry będzie wieczorem u mnie na przyjęciu?" Una przerwała mu zanim dokończył myśl.

„Przecież wiesz, że dla twojej Mamy było zawsze ważne, byśmy spędzali Halloween z Wujkiem Harrym i jego rodziną. Wszyscy przyjdą. Dziadkowie Granger też. Zaprosiłaś ich przecież na urodziny, prawda?"

„Tak, zaprosiłam. I ciocię Minervę zaprosiłam. Obiecała, że zmieni się w kotka i będę mogła ją wziąć na ręce."

„Uno, mówiłem ci, że należy mówić Profesor McGonagall."

„Nie-e! Jak ciocia Minerva przyjechała na urodziny Mamy, to powiedziała, że zawsze mam mówić ciocia Minerva. Nawet, jak już będę w szkole. No chyba, że przy innych uczniach, to wtedy nie…"

Una przez chwilę zamyśliła się. „Tato, a czy ona lubiła zwierzątka?"

„Bardzo lubiła, Złotko. Jej bliski przyjaciel potrafił zmienić się w psa, mówiłem ci o tym? Był animagiem."

„Tato, a wilkołak to zwierzątko? Mówiłeś, że ona lubiła tatę Teddy'ego. On był wilkołakiem, prawda?"

„Wilkołak, to nie jest zwierzątko, Uno. Ale tak, ona bardzo go lubiła. Wiedziała o jego… przypadłości na długo zanim inni w ich klasie wiedzieli. Była dla niego bardzo życzliwa, gdy inni odsunęli się od niego."

„Jeszcze! Opowiedz jeszcze jakąś historię! Lubię jak o niej mówisz, a w domu nigdy nie chcesz…"

„Uno, zrozum, ciężko mi o niej mówić, to moja wina, że ona nie żyje… Gdyby nie ja…"

Dziewczynka nagle bardzo się zawstydziła. Spuściła głowę i milczała.

„Una, Złotko, to… To jest bardzo skomplikowane… Może chcesz już wrócić do domu? Zobaczymy, czy nasza Lwica wstała. Musimy przygotować się na przyjęcie. Jestem pewna, że będzie ci chciała złożyć życzenia urodzinowe jako pierwsza…"

„Tato… Ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć."

„Co takiego, Złotko?"

„Tato, ja… Ja chyba znam prawdę. Bo… Bo to jest moja wina. Tak myślę. Ja już umiem czytać, Tatusiu…"

„Złotko, nie bardzo wiem, o czym ty mówisz."

„Tatusiu, pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że niektórzy ludzie umierają, bo inni żyją. I że jedni ludzie umierają a inni się rodzą, bo, bo tak jest zbudowany świat…"

„Złotko…"

„Tato, ja znam prawdę. Zobacz, ona umarła w moje urodziny. To jest moja wina. Ja znam prawdę. Ona musiała umrzeć, bo ja żyję."

Severus zerknął na tablicę.

Ukochana Żona i Matka.

Data śmierci: 31. października…

„Złotko, to nie tak…"

„A jak, Tato? Przecież to logiczne Tato! Mama by żyła, gdybym ja się nie urodziła! Ona umarła przeze mnie, to jest moja wina! Zobacz!"

Una raptownie podniosła się z ławki i podeszła do białej tablicy. Małym paluszkiem dotknęła złotych napisów.

Hermiona Jean Granger-Snape

Ukochana Żona i Matka

Data śmierci: 31. października 2018

Data urodzenia: 17. września 1979

„Oni jej nie zabili, tylko ja. Zobacz, oni wybrali, żeby Mama żyła. Dlaczego ja to zrobiłam, Tato?"

Una dotknęła rączką dwóch złotych napisów poniżej.

Steven Snape

Ukochany Synek

Data urodzin i śmierci: 12. Czerwca 2015

Sylas Snape

Ukochany Synek

Data urodzin i śmierci: 5. Marca 2017

Severus ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Bezradnie zamknął oczy. _Hermiono, gdzie jesteś, kiedy tak cię potrzebujemy…_

„Una! Severus!" _Merlinie, żeby to był zły sen. Przesłyszałem się._ „Tak się zastanawiałem, czy was tu znajdę, czy może już wróciliście do domu." _Nie przesłyszałem się. Główna zasada mojego życia. Zawsze może być gorzej. Zawsze._

„Potter"

„Wujek Harry!" Mała na chwilę zapomniała o toczącej się rozmowie i pobiegła w kierunku czarodzieja. Harry chwycił ją na ręce i zakręcił w powietrzu.

„Moja mała Czarodziejka! Nie taka mała tak w sumie. Czy ty, moja panno, kończysz dzisiaj 5 lat?"

„Tak, Wujku, tak! Już nie jestem twoją małą czarodziejką. Jestem teraz prawdziwą czarownicą! I Wujku, ja, ja umiem już czytać!"

„Czytać? Powaga? A co już umiesz czytać?"

„Ja…" Una nagle przytuliła się do niego, jakby pomyślała o czymś, o czym chciała zapomnieć.

„Hej, czarodziejko, co się stało?"

Una nie odpowiedziała, tylko schowała się bardziej w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, który wyglądał w tej chwili jak siedem nieszczęść.

„Severus…"

„Una właśnie doszła do wniosku, że jest winna śmierci swojej matki. Jej bracia… Ona przeczytała datę swoich urodzin na nagrobku Hermony. Ja… Zapomnij, Potter. Una, wracamy do domu."

„Severus, daj mi chwilę z moją chrześniaczką. Mógłbyś?"

Snape kiwnął lekko głową. Schował twarz w kurtynie długich włosów i spojrzał w ziemię na grobie żony. Harry postawił dziewczynkę na ziemi i wziął ją za rękę. Poprowadził kilka metrów dalej, gdzie spoczywali Lily i James Potter.

„Czarodziejko, wiesz kim była Lily Potter?"

„Tak, wiem. To twoja mama, wujku. Zostawiamy u niej kwiaty, jak przychodzimy do Mamy. Wujek Draco mówił, że była pierwszą dziewczyną taty…"

„To nie była moja dziewczyna!" Zabrzmiał zawstydzony i trochę wściekły głos.

„Wujek Draco trochę minął się z prawdą, Czarodziejko. Lily była przyjaciółką twojego ojca. Znali się z dzieciństwa, chodzili razem do szkoły. Ale, tak, co do najważniejszego masz rację, była moją matką." Harry osunął burzę czarnych włosów ze swojego czoła ukazując niewielką bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

„Wiesz co to jest, Czarodziejko?"

„To twoja blizna, wujku. Ta, którą zrobił Voldemort w Halloween, kiedy ty prawie umarłeś, a on zniknął."

„Dokładnie tak, Czarodziejko. A teraz przeczytaj datę na grobie Lily. Mówiłaś, że umiesz czytać."

„31. października… Wujku, ty, ty przeżyłeś w dzień, kiedy umarła twoja mama. I moja Mama. Dlaczego wujku?"

„Moja Mama umarła, ponieważ stanęła pomiędzy mną a Voldemortem. Nie chciała, bym umarł. Bardzo mnie kochała i zdecydowała, że ja będę żył, że ona mnie obroni. To był jej wybór. Moja mama umarła, ponieważ wybrała moje życie, Czarodziejko, zamiast swojego. Dla matki życie dziecka jest najważniejsze."

„Twoja mama zrobiła to samo, Czarodziejko. Twoja Mama stanęła do walki przeciwko komuś o wiele bardziej potężniejszemu niż Voldemort. Twoja mama zmierzyła się ze samą Śmiercią po to, abyś ty mogła żyć."

„Wiesz przecież, że twoja mama była bardzo skrzywdzona w Dworze Malfoy'ów, kiedy walczyliśmy z Voldemortem."

„Tak wujku, Ciocia Molly opowiedziała mi o Bellatrix…"

„No właśnie. Przez to, co wtedy miało miejsce, twoja mama miała wiele trudności. Wiesz przecież, że twoi bracia…"

„Umarli. Dawno temu."

„Tak. Twoja mama bardzo cierpiała z tego powodu. Ich też starała się obronić, ale niestety się nie udało. Byli za słabi, a i ona nie miała wtedy jeszcze potrzebnych sił. Kiedy ty, Czarodziejko, miałaś się urodzić, twoja mama powiedziała twojemu tacie, że się do niego nie odezwie, dopóki, nie uwarzy eliksiru, który sprawi, że będzie silniejsza, że da radę cię urodzić."

„Mama nie odzywała się do taty? W ogóle?"

„Przeklęte 3 tygodnie mojego życia. Ani słowa, nawet, kiedy, kiedy my… Nieważne." Snape zdawał się słuchać każdego słowa. _Chyba nieźle mi idzie._ Pomyślał Harry. _Skoro Severus do tej pory mi nie przerwał…_

„Twój tata uwarzył eliksir, dzięki któremu twoja mama była na tyle silna, by cię urodzić, eliksir ten magazynował jej siłę, by dała radę wydać cię na świat. To był wybór twojej mamy, Uno. Ona wybrała ciebie. Kosztem siebie. Ponieważ kiedy się urodziłaś…"

„Hermiona nie miała sił w ogóle… Do życia… Ona… Odeszła.." Powiedział cicho Severus, jakby do siebie.

Una odeszła od Harry'ego i poszła w kierunku ojca.

„Jak to odeszła, Tato? Czy ja…? Czy ja zabrałam jej siły…?"

„Nie, Złotko. To była siła twojej mamy. Ona wybrała ją, by użyć ją do twojego przyjścia na świat i po prostu się skończyła. Nie powinno się igrać z taką magią. Ja… Ja nie wiedziałem, że to może się tak dla niej skończyć. Nikt tego wcześniej nie robił. Nie zmagazynował sił osoby na dany konkretny moment. Z chwilą, jak przyszłaś na świat, twoja mama, spełniła swoje zadanie. Siła ją opuściła."

„Tato, czy ty żałujesz, że ja się urodziłam?"

„Nie, Złotko. I nie wolno ci nigdy tak myśleć. Twoja matka i ja bardzo chcieliśmy, żebyś się urodziła." Severus zamyślił się przez chwilę.

„Uno, wiesz co to jest Zmieniacz Czasu, prawda?"

„Tak Tatusiu, Mama używała go w szkole! Tak ona i Wujek Harry uratowali Syriusza."

„Twoja Mama i ja mieliśmy w domu ten stary Zmieniacz Czasu. Kiedy się urodziłaś ja miałem możliwość Uno, by cofnąć się w czasie, by zapobiec śmierci twojej Mamy, kosztem Ciebie. Ja.. Ja zniszczyłem Zmieniacz Czasu, Złotko. Wybrałem ciebie. I nie żałuję tej decyzji. To była decyzja twojej mamy i moja, żebyś się urodziła. Nie zmieniłbym tego za nic w świecie."

„Tato… Czy Mama wie, że tu jesteśmy?"

„Nie wiem, Złotko… Chciałbym w to wierzyć, dlatego tu przychodzimy."

Una uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

„Chyba wie! Zobacz, przecież nie ma kartki urodzinowej, którą zostawiliśmy w zeszłym miesiącu!"

„Mhm." Severus zawstydzony dotknął zwiniętego papieru w kieszeni.

Harry zerknął na Snape'a i próbując uratować go przed komentarzem powiedział:

„Czarodziejko, chyba powinniście już wracać do domu, musisz się przecież przygotować na przyjęcie, prawda?"

„Wujku Harry, czy Ciocia Ginny może przyjść wcześniej uczesać mi włosy? Ja też chcę mieć taką fryzurę, jak miała Lily na urodzinach."

Harry zaśmiał się na samo wspomnienie.

„Nie sądzę, Czarodziejko, że twój ojciec się na to zgodzi. Lily jest już nastolatką i Ciocia Ginny i ja zgodziliśmy się na zaklęcie zmieniające jej kolor włosów tylko na ten jeden wieczór. Ale porozmawiam z nią i namówię, by zrobiła ci równie niesamowitą fryzurę. Może być?"

„Nooo…"

W innych okolicznościach Severus kategorycznie by zabronił Ginny Potter dotykać włosów jego córki, ale Mała miała urodziny, a on już był wykończony tym paskudnym dniem.

„Złotko, wracamy do domu."

Una odwróciła się w stronę białego nagrobka.

„Pa, Mamo. Kocham cię. Chciałabym, żebyś przyszła dzisiaj na moje urodziny…" I wysłała pocałunek w kierunku złotych napisów.

„Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Severusie, Czarodziejko."

„Pa, Wujku Harry!"

„Potter."

I cała trójka zniknęła z donośnym trzaskiem, każdy w swoim kierunku.

Po powrocie do domu Una pobiegła przywitać się z Lwicą, która chociaż miała już swoje lata i dokuczało jej niejedno kocie schorzenie, zwlekła się z poduszki na łóżku w sypialni Snape'a. Gdy już wycałowała swoją podopieczną, córka wraz z ojcem oddali się przygotowaniom do urodzinowego przyjęcia. Na godzinę przed zabawą przybyła Ginny. Zostawiła w kuchni wszystkie potrawy przygotowane specjalnie na tę okazję przez Molly i wyczarowała Unie fantastyczną fryzurę wraz z dodatkami w kolorze pasującym do jej ciemno zielonej sukienki.

Punktualnie o 19.00 Snape zebrał w sobie pokłady cierpliwości, o których istnieniu tylko on wiedział. Nie udało mu się wyczarować uśmiechu, ale przynajmniej podarował sobie złośliwy grymas twarzy i przygotował się na inwazję znajomych swojej zmarłej żony i ich dzieci. I tak oczywiście zjawił się Potter ze swoim, pożal się Boże, potomstwem. Jedyny logicznie myślący osobnik, Albus Severus, od razu zaszył się w kącie z książką. Severus próbował przekonać siebie, że nie faworyzuje żadnego z dzieciaków, ale do tego malca czuł dziwne przywiązanie. Może dlatego, że sam nie miał syna. Jego synowie byli z Hermioną… Przybyła część Wesley'ów, która się go nie bała. Billy i Fleur i ich dwójka dzieci. Charlie, który wziął ze sobą małego i łagodnego smoka, którego wytresował, by robił pokaz ogni z paszczy. Przybył także George z całym zestawem najnowszych Magicznych Dowcipów. Na szczęście Ronald i Percy nie byli na tyle głupi, by przyprowadzać swoje krzykliwe żony i ich drące się dzieci. Cichy Neville pojawił się z jeszcze cichszą Susan oraz ich dwójką o dziwo śmiałych i serdecznych chłopców niewiele starszych od Uny. I oczywiście Minerva – na którą z utęsknieniem czekała panna Snape. Po śmierci Hermiony Minerva zaczęła spędzać dużo czasu u Snape'ów pomagając Severusowi, jak tylko mogła. Mała zaczęła traktować ją jak członka rodziny. Przybyli też spóźnieni Molly i Artur – nie mogli znaleźć miejsca do parkowania, przez wszystkie zaklęcia wokół domu Snape'ów oraz Draco z Astorią, którzy mieli problem z małą Akiną. Zawstydzony Scorpius poszedł od razu do reszty dzieci, zostawiając płaczącą siostrę na rękach u ojca.

To był zdecydowanie wieczór Uny. Tort był naprawdę wielki, a pięć świeczek zostało zdmuchniętych za pierwszym razem. Prezenty okazały się być bardzo trafione i wybrane z miłością. Starsi pozwalali jej wygrywać w gry, młodsi rozczulali się nad jej ukochaną Lwicą, wszyscy zachwycali się tresowanym smokiem. Małej udało się wyprosić pozwolenie na zabawę w chowanego w całkowitych ciemnościach domu, a Molly przeszła samą siebie z ilością i smakiem poszczególnych smakołyków. Severus też nie spędził wieczoru tragicznie, rozmawiając z Nevillem i Minervą, głównie o sprawach Hogwartu, a i Draco miał co nieco do dodanie, jako nowy członek Zarządu.

Było już bardzo późno, gdy wszyscy raz jeszcze życzyli Małej „Sto lat" i udali się do swoich domów.

Severus wziął na ręce zmęczoną córkę i zaniósł ją do jej pokoju.

„Miałaś miły dzień, Złotko?"

„Tak, Tatusiu, to były moje najlepsze urodziny! Widziałeś tego smoka?!"

„Widziałem, Złotko. Teraz musisz już się położyć spać. To był męczący dzień."

„Tatusiu, czy Lwica może dzisiaj ze mną spać?"

„Pewnie, że może, Złotko, tylko wiesz, że ty się w nocy bardzo kręcisz i znów ją uderzysz w nos."

„Taaak, wiem… To wtedy wróci do ciebie."

Mała odwróciła się w drugą stronę, zdjęła z nocnej szafki zdjęcie Hermiony, szybko ucałowała i włożyła pod poduszkę.

„Tatusiu, obiecaj, że opowiesz mi jutro więcej o Mamie. To niesprawiedliwe, że tylko w moje urodziny chcesz o niej mówić… O wszystko muszę pytać wujka Harry'ego."

„Uno, ja… To nie jest dla mnie łatwe."

„Ja też chciałabym by Mama żyła. I by mnie przytulała codziennie i śpiewała mi i jadła ze mną lody… Ciocia Ginny zawsze śpiewa w kuchni."

„Ja… Uno, jutro opowiem ci o tym, jak twoja Mama i ja poznaliśmy się drugi raz. Dobrze? A teraz już śpij."

„Ooo! Na tej korenfencji w Niemczech?"

„Konferencji, Uno. Takim spotkaniu dla wybitnych czarodziejów. Tak, to było nasze pierwsze spotkanie po 12 latach od czasu Bitwy o Hogwart."

„Wujek Harry mi mówił co to jest korenfencja, i mówił, że nie byłeś miły dla Mamy."

Severus zaśmiał się cicho.

„Cóż. Nie byłem. Ale ona była miła dla mnie. Ale resztę opowiem ci jutro, Złotko. Obiecuję. Śpij już."

„Dobranoc, Tatusiu. Jesteś najlepszym tatą na świecie."

„Dobranoc, Uno."

Severus delikatnie zamknął drzwi do pokoju córki. Wziął głęboki oddech i zszedł na dół do salonu. Tak, jak się spodziewał, na kominku leżało małe zawiniątko i liścik.

„ _Severusie, tak jak co roku pożyczam, ci Kamień. Użyj go mądrze i nie więcej niż kilka godzin, wiesz, że dłuższe użycie może mieć fatalne skutki, nawet dla kogoś o twojej inteligencji. Pozdrów ode mnie Hermionę. Pamiętaj, że masz dla kogo żyć. Cieszymy się, że Ty i Una jesteście częścią naszego życia. Harry"_

Severus otworzył pudełko i wyciągnął z niego Kamień Filozoficzny. Usiadł na kanapie, wypowiedział zaklęcie i zaczął czekać. Po chwili usłyszał kroki.

„Sev! Możesz już przyjść do kuchni!" Severus uśmiechnął się. Tak jak co roku. Od 5 lat, idealne Halloween z rodziną… Jego idealne kilka godzin z żoną i córką. Jego jedyne szczęśliwe wspomnienie z Halloween.

„Całe wieki ci to zajęło, kobieto!" Odpowiedział, jak gdyby nic. Tak, jak ostatnim razem.

„To nie moja wina, że ty nie chciałeś wycinać dyni ręcznie. Myślisz, że wszystko da się załatwić zaklęciem."

„Nie wszystko. Ale to z pewnością było możliwe."

„Severus, to miała być zabawa. Mieliśmy wyciąć w dyni nasze propozycje imion dla dziecka i pokazać sobie nawzajem."

„Wiem, wiem… Już idę. Porównamy."

Severus wstał z kanapy i ujrzał swoją śliczną żonę w zaawansowanej ciąży, w zwykłych spodniach i zielonym sweterku, w fartuszku z poruszającymi się kotami, całą usmarowaną dynią. Zatrzymał się z zachwytu, jakby bał się, że zniknie. Ale ona podeszła do niego powoli.

„Nie rozumiem, czemu chcesz co roku oglądać tylko to wspomnienie… Przecież jest dla ciebie takie bolesne."

„Dobrze wiesz dlaczego, Hermiono. Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi…"

„Nawet, jak się kłóciliśmy?"

„Nigdy się z tobą nie kłóciłem. Mieliśmy tylko twórcze wymiany zdań."

„Hmm… Jak tam Una?"

„Pyta o ciebie coraz częściej. Umie już czytać. Ona… Ona myślała, że to przez nią umarłaś."

„Sev! Chyba nie pozwoliłeś jej tak myśleć!"

„Za kogo ty mnie masz? Oczywiście, że nie! Wytłumaczyłem jej, Potter trochę pomógł. Masz od niego pozdrowienia. Byliśmy w Dolinie Godryka rano… To mi przypomniało o.." Severus sięgnął ręką do kiszeni.

„Una zrobiła dla ciebie kartkę na urodziny."

„Jest piękna! Co tam jest…" Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę, która natychmiast przeszła przez kartkę na wylot. Kobieta nagle posmutniała.

„No tak… Otworzysz ją, proszę? Co tam jest napisane?" Severus otworzył pogniecioną laurkę.

„ _Kocham cię, Mamo. Od Uny._ Więcej jeszcze nie potrafi, ale pracujemy nad tym."

„Nie pospieszaj jej tak. Jest bardzo inteligentna, ale daj jej po prostu być dzieckiem."

„Myślisz, że nie daję? Robię co mogę!"

„Wiem, Sev, wiem. Przepraszam. Idzie ci cudownie."

„Obiecałem jej, że opowiem jej jutro o konferencji w Hamburgu." Snape spojrzał na żonę z błyskiem z oczach. Hermiona roześmiała się.

„Tylko oszczędź jej szczegóły. Nie chcę, by nasza córka zapamiętała te wszystkie komentarze, które powiedziałeś pod moim adresem. Może opowiesz jej o konferencji w Barcelonie. Tamtą bardzo dobrze wspominam." Twarz Hermiony rozjaśniła się na samo wspomnienie.

„Od spotkania w Hamburgu do oświadczyn minęło sporo czasu, Hermiono. Una powinna poznać całą historię."

„Masz rację. Powodzenia, kochanie."

Hermiona zamyśliła się, zanim zadała kolejne pytanie, powracając do właściwego, dobrze znanego im wspomnienia sprzed 5 lat.

„Chcesz kontynuować?"

„Ja.. Tak."

„Chodź do kuchni zatem."

Hermiona zrobiła gest, jakby chciała złapać go za rękę, szybko jednak zrezygnowała. Severus poszedł za nią.

„Na raz, dwa trzy odwracamy nasze dynie. Najpierw imię dla chłopca."

„W porządku. Jak mniemam mogę do tego użyć różdżki?"

„Ugh. Naprawdę? Nie możesz po prostu jej obrócić?"

„Nie chcę upaprać się cały od dyni. Wystarczy, że ty jesteś cała pomarańczowa."

„Hmm.. I to mówisz, że ci przeszkadza?…" Hermiona spojrzała na niego spod długich rzęs. I bardzo powoli zaczęła iść w jego stronę.

„Na pewno nie chciałbyś ubrudzić sobie szat. I w ogóle niczego jak mniemam." Nachyliła się w jego stronę. „A co jeżeli ci powiem, że zaraz będziesz też cały od dyni?" Spojrzała uwodzicielsko na jego usta. „I będziesz mógł poczuć to wszystko, co ja teraz czuję." Jej usta były milimetry od jego. I nagle poczuł chłód.

„Przepraszam, Sev… Wiedziałeś, że tak będzie."

Severus poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Pięć lat temu to wspomnienie zakończyło się gorącym pocałunkiem i odczuwalnymi kopnięciami dziecka pomiędzy nimi, także na jego brzuchu. I szatami usmarowanymi farszem z dyni. Severus zignorował to, nie chcąc psuć wspomnienia.

„Zobaczmy zatem te dynie."

„Raz, dwa trzy." Hermiona odwróciła swoją dynię w tym samym momencie, w którym on machnął różdżką.

„Hmm…. Santiago. Podoba mi się."

„Severin jest zbyt zbliżone do mojego, ale jeżeli, tak chcesz…"

„To może Santiago Severin Snape?" Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

„Niech zatem tak będzie." Severus dotknął jej brzucha, a przynajmniej zrobił to 5 lat wcześniej. „Jak będziesz chłopcem, to będziesz Santiago Severin Snape." Hermiona zaśmiała się.

„Wcześniej nie chciałeś mówić do dziecka." W jej oczach kryło się rozbawienie.

„Ono i tak nie rozumie, że mówię do niego. Wystarczy mu słyszeć mój głos. A ja na razie wolę mówić do ciebie. Jesteś tylko moja. Przynajmniej na razie nie muszę się tobą dzielić."

„Oj już nie długo, Severusie." Hermiona położyła sobie rękę na brzuchu. „Ono powinno pojawić się na świecie lada dzień."

„Zobaczmy na czym stoimy jeśli chodzi o imię dla dziewczynki. Raz. Dwa trzy." Hermiona odwróciła dynię w kierunku męża w tym samym czasie, w którym on wyciągnął różdżkę.

„Una? Cóż za niedorzeczne imię! Hermiono, mowy nie ma!"

„Chyba nie myślisz, że nazwę córkę Sabrina! Jak z serialu telewizyjnego!"

„Sabrina była średniowieczną czarownicą, która odkryła…"

„Severusie, bez dyskusji! Nasza córka nie będzie miała tak na imię!"

„Skąd wiesz, że to córka? Do tej pory mieliśmy samych chłopców…" Severus przerwał momentalnie.

„Chcę, by to była Una, może ona będzie naszą jedyną. Naszą małą Uną."

„Hermiono, porozmawiajmy o tym na spokojnie." Severus ze wspomnień podszedł do kuchennego zlewu i wytarł sobie umazaną twarz. _Już nigdy więcej dyni na ubraniu._ Pomyślał gorzko i zamiast tego odwrócił się do stojącej w oczekiwaniu żony.

„Una to nie jest poważne imię dla czarownicy. A już w szczególności nie dla nikogo o nazwisku Snape."

„Wiem, że chcieliśmy imiona na literę „S" i miały to być znane postaci ze świata czarodziejskiego. Wiem. Ale nasza Una może być jedyna, niepowtarzalna. Może pisać swoją własną historię."

„Hermiono, przemyśl to proszę. Jestem pewien, że możemy to jeszcze przedyskutować. Przejrzymy książki, może spróbujemy…"

Ale Severus nie dokończył zdania. Mimo że co roku był świadkiem tej sceny, to za każdym razem tak samo go zaskakiwała.

„Sev, odeszły mi wody. Chyba musimy przenieść tę rozmowę na później."

„Hermiono, jak teraz pojedziemy do Św. Munga, to już cię nie zobaczę, czy możemy…"

„Severusie, zobaczysz Unę po raz pierwszy, naprawdę chcesz to odwlekać?"

„Ja.. Nie, nie chcę. Chciałabym po prostu spędzić z tobą chwilę dłużej…"

„Wiem, Sev… Pamiętasz naszą rocznicę?" Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przed Severusem mignęło kilka wspomnień z sierpniowego wieczoru.

„Wyczarowałeś dla mnie plażę w Bercelonie na tyłach naszego domu… I spacerowaliśmy na niej do późna. I nawet postarałeś się, by mój eliksir na podtrzymanie ciąży miał smak Pina colady. Tak jak na naszym weselu. Sev, 5 lat małżeństwa z tobą było najlepszym czasem w moim życiu. Cieszę się, że ten jeden raz zrobiliśmy oddzielną rocznicę, nie połączoną z urodzinami Harry'ego. Mieliśmy cały wieczór dla siebie. Ty nie zaszyłeś się w laboratorium…"

„Też wolałabyś spędzać własną rocznicę w laboratorium, zamiast z Potterem i jego bandą."

„Sev, to są nasi przyjaciele. Pozwól im być częścią życia twojego i Uny."

„Wiesz, że pozwalam. Una ich uwielbia."

„Wiem. I wiem też, że i ty żywisz do nich sympatię, chociaż się do tego nie przyznasz. Ale za to cię kocham."

„Kochasz mnie? Nadal? Nawet tam?"

„Zwłaszcza tutaj, Sev. Będę na ciebie czekać. Ale teraz musisz zająć się naszą córką."

„Ona robi się coraz bardziej podobna do ciebie. Hmm… Możemy jeszcze raz ją razem potrzymać? Zanim?"

„Pewnie, że możemy. To w końcu twoje wspomnienie. Zobaczymy się za rok zatem?"

„Za rok o tej porze. Kocham cię, Hermiono."

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

„Przez te wszystkie lata?"

„Zawsze."

Po chwili siedział już z małą dziewczynką w ramionach, obok śpiącej żony. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy i dumny. Bał się poruszyć, by nie zrobić małej krzywdy. Nagle Hermiona otworzyła oczy i dotknęła córki wierzchem dłoni.

„Spójrz na nią. Czy nie jest wyjątkowa? Jedyna. Nasza mała Una."

„Una?"

„Sev, proszę…" Hermiona nie dokończyła. Zamknęła tylko oczy i już jej nie było… Severus nie chciał oglądać dalszego ciągu wspomnienia. Natychmiast otworzył dłoń i Kamień wypadł z trzaskiem na podłogę w salonie.

Wokół panowała cisza. Za oknem było ciemno i wiał wiatr. Severus podniósł Kamień i ostrożnie włożył go do pudełka na kominku. Wytarł wilgotne oczy i spojrzał w górę schodów. Powoli zaczął się wspinać. Zatrzymał się przed sypialnią córki, uchylił drzwi i zobaczył śpiącą dziewczynkę przytuloną do zdjęcia Hermiony. Obie uśmiechały się delikatnie. Severus podszedł do łóżka i pogładził córkę po ciemnych lokach.

„Mama, ma rację, Złotko. Jesteś wyjątkowa. Jedyna. Nasza mała Una. Tatuś bardzo cię kocha."

Severus usiadł przy łóżku dziewczynki i wpatrywał się w nią przez jakiś czas. Był z niej bardzo dumny. I tak. Snape był też w tej chwili bardzo szczęśliwy. „ _Ostatecznie, dla należycie zorganizowanego umysłu_ , _śmierć to tylko początek_ nowej wielkiej przygody." A zarówno on i Hermiona należeli do bardzo zorganizowanych ludzi.


End file.
